Pulling the Puzzles apart
by AsikIkisa
Summary: When she was going home that day, she didn't expect anything to happen. But it's when you least expect it that it happens, right? Contains rape on a little girl. If you read, review please :D
1. Chapter 1

She was on her way home that rainy day. Nothing extraordinary seemed to happen. Well, all the accidents are happening when we least expect it.

She forgot her umbrella. When she was going to school this morning, the sun shone. Nothing was predicting that the weather would be so bad at the afternoon.

It was then she saw that guy. Shizuo Heiwajima... wasn't it? She wasn't scared of him, like the most people in her school. In fact, she found his strength adorable.

But the girl she was, she didn't wanted to be noticed by him. She knew that her brother hated the blonde, and what if the brute would mistake her for Izaya?

She didn't want it. So when Shizuo and his colleagues was coming her way, she got off her way home, and she turned to a tight alleyway, to hide. When Shizuo went, she wanted to get back on the main street, but something held her back.

And old man to be exact. Was holding her left foot. Very powerfully.

"Please... let me go!" she said, but the man didn't listen to her.

"There is no way I would let such a cute girl be wandering on the streets... alone." the stranger said, his gin-and-water and frazzled voice.

Then, he stood up, and was staring at her... directly at her breasts.

"You really are cute... _little girl_" he said, his voice still making Kanra feel shivers down her spine. And then, he kissed her, forcefully, harshly... no. It wasn't kissing. He licked her mouth, and begged with his tongue for entrance, but she refused, holding her teeth together.

He then stopped, but it wasn't the end. No it definitely wasn't the end of this nightmare. He gave up with the kissing, but then he held her breasts. And she began to scream but in order to keep her quiet, the old man forced her into an embrace. A gross embrace with his hands now touching her ass and... massaging it? Who did that guy think he is?

"Get... off me! You damn pervert!" she wanted to get out of there. Right now. She wanted to slap him, hard so that he would get an bruise from her hand. But any of her wishes wasn't granted as the man continued to hug her and molest her back... but now his hands... his wrinkled hands went under her shirt. And were going higher.

She didn't want it. The rain was still falling, and it was cold. So very cold. She preferred to be seen by Shizuo and his friends back there. Oh why was she so stupid and went into this damn alleyway?

"Pervert? No no no. That's not the way you are going to call me, _little girl_. My name is Goldfinger, but as we do this I prefer you would call me _master-sama. _Ah, don't resist... I know you want it." the man said, his voice creepy and still frazzled.

"NO. I don't. So let me go, you damn old pervert." she wanted to cry, but at the same time she knew that if she shows tears in front of that man he'll start to kiss her and "comfort her". And that was the last thing she wanted.

"As I said. That is not the name I want to be called by. Oh... I know. If you call me per _master-sama_ I might consider ending this sooner. So? How will it be?" he said that as his hands detected her brassiere and he tried to take it off her.

**(A/N: Okay. I started this, but I don't know if I'll continue... it feels very creepy. But tell me what you think, and I might consider continuing it ^^ and feedback is greatly loved :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya Orihara had a cold that day. And it rained, so he had a good excuse not to leave his home. Shinra would come anyway with the notes from the lessons he missed, so he wasn't so worried about his school work.

The reason he was by the window though, was that Kanra didn't came back yet. Usually she went straight home after school, and if she would come back later, she did send a message or called.

Mairu and Kuriri came home one hour ago and claimed that they didn't see Kanra. So what was holding her back from coming home?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Izaya went to the door to open it. He expected Shinra only, but he was unplenesantly surprised when he saw the blonde brute and Dotachin too.

"What are you three doing here? I thought that only Shinra would come. Or do you all want to catch a cold?" Izaya said, the mischievous smirk slowly making it's way on his face.

"Well, as far as I know Shizuo has the chemistry lessons with you and Kadota has art, so they made their notes for you too." Shinra said, coming in to Izayas house and taking off his shoes.

"Can you do the tea for us? It's pretty cold outside." Kadota said, as he took off his wet jacket and hung it on the hanger loop.

"Yeah yeah. I will." Izaya said, and his smirk fading, his face looked worried instead.

Shizuo noticed that. It was so not Izaya to worry about something. And seeing Izaya worried, made him feel awkward.

"Oi, flea? What's wrong? You look worried." Shizuo said as he sat behind the kitchen table. Shinra and Kadota noticed that too.

"Hm yeah, maybe you are really sick? I'll check your temperature later." Shinra said, cleaning his fogged glasses.

"Oh yeah, I guess Shizu-chan would be worried too if Kasuka didn't come home yet. And didn't pick up his phone though you called over ten times." Izaya said, his voice pretty depressed.

"Is it about Kanra? Isn't she home yet? Well Izaya, I think you should call the police." Kadota said, his voice pretty serious.

"No... I'm sure she's with her friends or something and forgot the time. Or her cellphone died." Izaya said, giving his guests the tea.

Shinra didn't say anything. He thought that he saw the girl earlier, but when he looked again, she wasn't there. Was it his imagination? He decided to not tell Izaya in case the raven haired man would be more worried, but under the table he messaged Celty to look for Kanra.

"Well I hope so. She'll surely come home before midnight. Now, which lessons do you want to begin with, Izaya?" Shinra said, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Let's take the chemistry first. Then Shizu-chan can go home and not irritate me that much. Besides, I can't concentrate on the math before I'll know something about Kanra" Izaya said, and tried to smile his smirk, but that looked rather like a sad smile.

**(A/N: Okay, so some pararell situation xD I wanted to update this but to write the rape scenes I must be in the mood lol xD And I decided to go with the H/C later. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and Feedback is greatly loved :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

He ripped of her the white shirt and begun to make hickeys on her neck. Kanra closed her eyes and wished that this would just be a nightmare. It seemed so surreal.

Right then her cellphone called. She wanted to get out of the awkward embrace that this nasty man was holding her in, and pick it up, but the Goldfinger guy was quicker.

He took out her cellphone from her skirt pocket and looked at the screen. Somehow he still held her in place so that she wouldn't run away.

"Izaya-nii? Ah so you have a brother. I'm sure he is waiting for you, pretty worried by now right? Well, let's make him wait a little bit longer." he said, his voice low and... pretty hollow. It made shivers run down Kanra's spine.

Then he dropped her phone on the concrete and stepped on it, making sure that it's useless.

After that he continued his ministrations with her, now slowly massaging her breasts, and then sucking on her nipples. Kanra moaned, unwillingly. She felt ashamed that her body betrayed her, and she felt her body temperature get higher.

"So you like this, eh? I knew it. Let's see if you have more soft spots here." he said, his voice lust filled and he tickled her stomach. Luckily she wasn't tickable there, as much as on her neck, but the sensation from the previous act was still overwhelming her.

Seeing that she had no reaction to that, Goldfinger licked her nipples again, leaving his saliva around them. Then he looked at her face, satisfied when she had red cheeks from the... pleasure? Deciding that the foreplay was enough, he kissed her, deeply on the lips.

Confusion did that she let his tongue in. She realized when the muscle was deep in her mouth, almost in her throat. It had a taste of strong alcohol, as some kind of tobacco, probably from a water pipe. She was scared, and almost choked.

Seeing that the girl realized what the is doing, he broke that kiss, inhaling some air after that. Looking at her and seeing venom flow out of her eyes and hate from her face, he turned her to the wall, her face to the cold and wet bricks. He practically pinned her there, strongly pushing her right palm to the wall.

"Now, the true pleasure begins. It might be painful, but I assure you that you will feel better after I'm done." he whispered, his voice dark and demanding. She flinched to that, and turned her head to the other side, in an attempt to not face him.

He took off his pants and unbuttoned his boxers, showing his already hard length to the world. Then he pulled up her skirt and roughly pulled down her panties almost destroying them.

Looking at her hole he decided to not wide it with his fingers, his cock already wanting the tight cheat around him. The fact that he was drunk and high made his cock not really entering her, rubbing around her hole with his head.

She hated the feeling. It was a bit arousing and she felt wet. But the thing she hated the most was that she wanted the cock to enter her. Only to finish this as soon as possible. And hopefully forget about it.

When the nob finally entered her, she felt sharp pain in her whole body. It was disgusting. She didn't want it. She wanted to turn around and slap him, forcing him to take it out right now. Then, slowly she felt the dick moving inside of her. She felt a wave of nausea in her stomach at the thought alone.

After a while though, she felt warmth. The thrust were now fast, hard and rough, but she felt good, the feeling of odd pleasure blooming inside her. She panted, a unsteady exhales leaving her mouth, but otherwise, she was quiet trying to hold back her moans.

The pace was getting quicker and then slowing down only to get faster and rougher at the end. After ten minutes she felt a thick sticky substance sprout inside of her. She saw stars in her vision, literally.

After her afterglow somehow neared the end, she felt the nob inside her get back. The hold of her right hand got lose too, and she nearly fell to the floor, oddly exhausted. But he took hold of her, one last time.

"Nee..._cute little girl._ I won't leave you like that. What would your brother think if he'll find you half naked?" his voice was frazzled and a glint of lust was hear able too.

He held her pinned to the wall, his arm under her breast to keep her standing. Then he reached to the floor for the rests of her once white, now dirty and wet shirt. He tried his best to cover her breast and to get her arms in the sleeves. But he left it unbuttoned.

Then he let go of her, and went away, taking the last look as the girl fell to the ground, into a nightmarish slumber.

(A/N: Yaay! Here is chapter three. I finished the rape part, so now it'll proceed to the H/C part. In fact I have plot bunnies in my head, for this and... heh I enjoy writing it. Yeah, I'm crazy xD Tell me what you think, for feedback is love :D)


End file.
